Poptropica: Most Wanted!
by Almageddon1089
Summary: Hi! My name's Kat, I would never tell my last name on public-it is very embarrassing so let me tell the summary. Captain Crawfish and the other antagonists from other islands was sent at my island and was gonna steal the most precious treasures in Poptropica: the fifteenth century time watch so that they could change time! Christopher and I are changing and saving time!


**Hello guys. Before I start these story, I want to say that I am seriously addicted to video games instead of writing stories so these maybe short…sorry! :3**

 _Prologue,_

A pirate from Skullduggery Island with his most notorious mates on other islands; Counterfeit Island, 24 Carrot Island, etc. They will set sail at an island called the Mystery of the Map Island-their plan was to steal the map and kidnap one of the newest antagonist in Poptropica, Octavian.

While their plan was a success, they asked Octavian for the map-he never said the real answer but he only said, "up in my Poptropican butt!"Captain Crawfish sighed sarcastically(he like being sarcastic, baby!),"Oh _Posh-git_ , why are you like an idiot?"

"I like being an idiot!"

"…not," Black Widow laughed to her knees; none of them even knew her joke, only the spider knew. She coughed ironically and pretended it never happened like a broken fourth wall was made.

Binary Bard, the robot-genius-of-planet-space-nerd, and Dr. Hare, the pink-stupid-rabbit-who-like-to-break-fourth-walls rabbit-y…yeah…pretend I have never wrote that; like, eternally-they both rolled their eyes at Black(I felt like a racist…), with a cheap-tactic, they both grinned like perverts and bumped their fist(FISTBUMP!).

"I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!" the pink rabbit cried as he used one of Binary's nerdy machine guns called the _Shrink Ray_ and shot the wooden table; and it shrank like a wooden rat that was pixel-ed.

Binary was amused, _really_ amused. "My invention worked," he said enthusiastically. " _Like_ , I've made future twice the tuna sandwich!" One by one, they looked at him confused. He sheepishly scratched his head and blushed madly-he stared at the wall blankly.

While the triple antagonists took care of Octavian, Captain Crawfish ransacked Octavian's bag(buccaneers and pirates do those sinful actions, right?). "Nothing," the sea captain murmured as he took Octavian's equipment one by one-then, he carefully took one rectangular shape, electric object.

Captain Crawfish threw Octavian's machinery since the screen of it illuminate, blinding his eyes as it vibrates in his hand, making some catchy music. Octavian took his voice to church:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Black, Binary and Dr. Hare stood at the corner, looking at each other blankly. Then, they laugh out loudly at the sea captain. Not determined about his stupidity on the twenty-first century. Captain Crawfish growled as he -again; like a boss-ransacked his bag. His face was star-struck as he took a circular object that looked like a watch. Binary was in turmoil; he even broke his machine guns as he saw fifteenth century time watch: it was magical and he remembered in his dreams, two children?-are they children or teens?-using the time watch to stop time as he was electrified mercilessly inside a watch at Super Villain Island; plus, it could changed time and changed the future. Again, he took his voice to the choir-same as Octavian but different tones:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _MI TORTA_!"

However, it was too late. He pressed the button on the time watch and _MAGIC!;_ a bright light shone the time watch as it illuminated the room, sending them to other dimension. I know what was going on, now; IT WAS ABOUT ILLUMINATI EATING THE PORKCHOPS AND THE BACONS!

I felt my cat ears perked up rapidly if I was in trouble. I looked at the golden sunset-I was at the top of the mountain called Mt. Funshine(and it was not fun at all!)at Mocktropica, a glitched island turned normal when Christopher and I saved it from the four antagonist, the ones who wanted Mega Fighting Bots and Ads…

I hated it; really, I REALLY _HATE_ ADS!

I sighed to myself as it was full nighttime now-I saw four comets illuminate the night as it passed through the stars. I smirked as I left Mt. Funshine.

While I was walking through the woods in Mt. Funshine, I heard the wind murmuring through the trees. I babbled to the wind like I'm mentally crazy, "The party has officially started."

 _To be continued…_

 **CLIFFHANGER! Okay, no idea what I'm writing and I think I wanted to make another DeviantArt but the only problem is, I lost interest at drawing stuffs. So, I'll just be like donut-care-about-s*** for now.**


End file.
